smurfystorysfandomcom-20200213-history
The unsmurfy switch
once apon a time in the future a girl named emma was on a time machine with her mom and dad and her dad hit go and they were on there way throgh time but before they left her friend dustin came in the room and slammed the door and off fell emma but her parents already hit go so they got transported to the past so emma screamed MOM DAD NOOOO!!!!!dustin said dont worry i know EVERYTHING about time machines.you do?of corse! and they got on the time machines and he hit a few random buttons and ZAP!!they were off to the past they landed in gargamel's muck pond YUCK!!oh look a kitty!as emma went to catch azrel dustin nocked on the door and gargamel yelled WHO IS IT AZREL IF THATS U ILL....but he was interuptided by dustin umm sir what year is it?are u some kind of begger go away!!and then azrel screached as he ran in the door but got his tail grabed by emma and he got huged and kissed and squeezed some more hey you put down that cat!!oh is this your?give him back now!! so gargamel chased them deep in the forest but dustin and emma got seperated from each other so emma sat on a log and started to cry oh boowhoo i will never find my parents or dustin or my new kitty boowhoowhoo but back in smurf village smurfette wakes up to here harmony playing his horn harmony!cant a smurf get any sleep around here?so she goes to get some water pulls up the bucket to find lazy in it LAZY!!oh sorry smurfette so she goes to sit down and jokey comes up.hey smurfette want a suprise oh thank you jokey and there was a loud boom!!thats it ive had it im leaveing and smurfette ran to the forest and cryed now back with emma and then she heard a different cry oh boo whooo whats wrong emma said as she looked for this strange cry ahh!! smurfette screamed and ran wait! i wont hurt you who are you?oh me?im smurfette and im sad because im tierd of so many smurfs i just want for a day just to be alone ohboowhoowhoo why were you crying human oh i was because i want a bigger family to love me!hey smurfette what if we traded places for a day well ok but how?well there is one way a smurf must eat a blue and yellow berry from the only switcharoo tree on the top of mount smurf but papa smurf warned us to not eat them.well im sure it will be alright smurfette for once.after eating berryies look for something different on emma!! Added by Jokey smurfette2 so they climbed mount smurf but it is not very tall.well it is smurf size why do u think it is called mount smurf? oh never mind lets just eat the berries look in my eyes while we eat the berries smurfoo switcharoo BANG BOOM!!now they are switched wow! its cool to be so tall said smurfette wow now i have pretty blond long hair well we better smurf out of here ya the smurfs will be worried so you go that way to smurf village and meet me back here in 24 hrs.you got it smurfette i mean emma i mean oh nevermind so the two excited girls went on there way to a new adventure so emma smurf got the village im back!hello smurfette said everysmurf oh hi music smurf would you play trumpet for me every gasps why sertainly smurfette as he played she yelled STOP!!! what kind of sick joke are you doing?what this how i always smurf it.oh hello present smurf!huh im jokey!!oh ya i umm ment jokey sorry how are is it my birthday as jokey gave her a suprise oh how nice BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! not cool prestent smurf as she stomped away with her hair blew back.huh whats smurfin on with her?i dont know harmony says then she goes to get a drink to find lazy in the well sleepy smurf move it im thisty back with emma has found dustin emma i found us a way back!were the smurf are u smurfing about!?oh just get in so she gets and he pushes the go button.POW!!!!huh?!we are still in the past!and he sees it unpluged oh no! there are no plug ins!we will never get home.ok said smurfette bye so she went to the top of mount smurf.OH NOOO!!!emma is not here!she goes to the village and tells papa smurf what they done.smurfette im very ashamed of you but i will trie to find a cure mean while just wait here...........5 DAYS LATER smurfette emma i have made the cure so they drink it and ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!!they are cured but in 2 days emma comes to the smurf village screaming AHHHHHH!!!!papa help im a smurfette and to there suprise it was a version of smurfette with brown hair but with clothing like emma,amazing simply amazing emma come to my lab papa smurfs threw some books awh here it is it says if a smurf and human change the human will be smurf every full moon the next day she was back to normal and went off to find dustin.THE END Category:episode